De niña a mujer
by sara fenix black
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Biank! Porque la diferencia de edad, ¿importa? One shot


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a quien ella haya dado permiso de usarlos

* * *

**_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Biank!_**

Querida amiga, muchas gracias por ser tan especial y estar ahí siempre, al otro lado de la PC. Este fic es para ti. Nunca había escrito propiamente a esta pareja, y me habría gustado poder elaborar algo más que estas tres viñetas hiladas, pero ya sabes como es el tiempo de traicionero. Sin embargo, he podido hacer esto con todo mi cariño para ti. ¡¡Que tengas un muy muy muy feliz cumpleaños!!

* * *

Al resto de lectores...

¡Hola! Mi amiga Biank está cumpliendo años, y como sé que lo que más adora es la pareja R/T, pues he hecho este intento de fic. Advierto que no es una pareja que maneje, pero espero haber logrado un resultado aceptable. (No tuve chance de buscar beteo, así que espero que no se note demasiado...)

Con ustedes, la historia.

* * *

_**De niña a mujer**_

-¿Me esperas aquí, Remus? Será solo un momento.

-Claro.

Sirius le sonrió y entró rápidamente a la casa de su prima favorita, Andrómeda Tonks. Remus la conocía, aunque era mayor que ellos y no habían coincidido gran cosa, pero sabía que era la más distinta de las hermanas Black, y había sido desconocida por su familia por casarse y procrear con un nacido de muggles, llamado Ted Tonks.

A Remus no le gustaba mucho socializar, por lo que se había quedado fuera de la casa, apoyado en la moto de su amigo. Mientras miraba distraídamente la casa, no notó acercarse una pequeña niña que corría persiguiendo un pequeño perrito. La notó cuando el perro pasó entre sus piernas y la niña chocó con él.

-¡Au! – exclamó la niña desde el suelo, donde había caído sentada, apoyándose en sus manitas, las cuales observó con pesar pues estaban llenas de tierra. Luego levantó la vista y lo miró. - ¿Quién es?

Remus se había inclinado hacia ella preocupado.

-Mi nombre es Remus… ¿Estás bien?

-Se me escapó el cachorro de la vecina, ahora me va regañar… Pero siempre vuelve – dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros y tomando las manos que el hombre le ofrecía para levantarse. – ¿Es amigo de papá?

-Soy amigo de tu tío Sirius – explicó Remus algo sorprendido por la falta de reacción de la niña ante la caída, asumiendo que se trataba de la hija menor de Andrómeda y Ted, principalmente por su cabello rosado, típico de una metamorfamago a esa edad - ¿No te lastimaste?

-Estoy acostumbrada. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Lo miró atentamente y para la sorpresa de Remus, las raíces de su cabello se tiñeron de rojo – Eres más guapo aún que mi tío Sirius.

Remus la miró sin creer lo que había oído y lo acometió un ataque de tos. La niña le golpeó gentilmente la espalda con sus manitas. El licántropo la miró sorprendido, y genuinamente sonrojado.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña pareció ligeramente incómoda.

-Me dicen Nym.

Un grito proveniente de la casa completó su respuesta sin tener intención de hacerlo.

-¡¡Nymphadora!!

-Oh, oh – dijo la niña mirando hacia su casa – se debe haber dado cuenta de algo. Mejor entro.

-Anda, ve – dijo Remus indicándole la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella sonrió y corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de entrar se volvió hacia él

–Si ves al cachorro, ¿se lo llevarías a la señora Strew?

-Claro pequeña – dijo Remus sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa encantada.

-¡Ven de nuevo a verme con mi tío Sirius! Le diré a mami que nos tome una foto.

Remus se rió un poco.

-De acuerdo, es una cita.

La niña le sonrió ampliamente, le dijo adiós con la mano y entró a la casa. Minutos después salía Sirius riendo con ganas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Remus extrañado. Sirius lo miró y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Nunca en mi vida, había oído a una chica hablar tan entusiastamente sobre nadie... Le golpeaste duro amigo. Está _deseando _que vuelvas… Y deberías saber Remus, que esa niña lo terco le viene de la rama Black…

-Oh no…

Nymphadora Tonks no sabía que a partir del día siguiente su familia saldría del país a esconderse. Cuando meses después estuvieron de vuelta, todo había cambiado.

* * *

Cuando Remus vio entrar a la colorida joven junto a Moody a la reunión de la Orden, le resultó ligeramente familiar. Todos se sentaron en el salón y Dumbledore presentó a los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Ante el nombre de Nymphadora Tonks se quedó de piedra, su única reacción fue mirar a Sirius, quien miraba a la chica con orgullo.

Así que la pequeña que perseguía cachorros era ahora toda una auror... Y había crecido muchísimo, era ya toda una mujer. Una vez terminada la reunión, Sirius había tomado a la chica del brazo y habían salido hablando del salón. Remus se había quedado a recoger, pero finalmente había seguido al resto a las cocinas de Grimmauld Place. Cuando entró al comedor, Sirius lo llamó entusiastamente, haciéndole campo a su lado, frente a Nymphadora.

-¡Hey, mira quien está aquí Nym! El hombre que describiste como "el chico de ojos divinos que viene con tío Sirius". Remus, ¿recuerdas a mi sobrinita?

Tonks se había puesto roja, y descuidadamente había botado el salero de la mesa con el codo. Remus reprochó a su amigo con la mirada, pero le sonrió a la chica.

-Claro que la recuerdo. Has crecido mucho.

-Eso suele pasar – dijo ella con una sonrisa, antes de dar un puñetazo a Sirius en el hombro – Y tú, no me digas Nym, es Tonks…

-Ah no pequeña, yo tengo derecho de antigüedad para decirte como quiera… Recuerdo cuando eras una bolita rosada y tu madre me dijo tu nombre… Nym fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para no decirte nombre de enfermedad incurable…

Otro puñetazo llegó a su hombro, pero tanto él como la chica reían. Remus río también, hacía tiempo no veía a su amigo tan animado. Hacía años, para ser exactos. Sin embargo, Sirius tuvo que levantarse para ayudar a Molly con un mueble de la cocina que parecía haber decidido atacarla. Remus se quedó en la mesa con la chica.

-Está loco. – comentó Remus – Pero es buena gente.

-Sí, lo es. – dijo Tonks tomando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla – Mamá lo quiere mucho.

-Lo sé. – dijo Remus – Recuerdo cuando iba a visitarla…

Se estableció un silencio entre ellos que aunque no era cortante, resultaba incómodo. Finalmente, Remus fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Y que ha sido de ti, Tonks? Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi...

-Pues ya oíste, auror. – dijo la chica como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Dicen que no deja tiempo para nada – señaló Remus. Ella asintió con fervor.

-Así es, mientras estudié me perdí más de la mitad de los conciertos de las Brujas de Macbeth.

-Qué tragedia – comentó Remus sonriendo ligeramente. – Supongo que ya estarás totalmente instalada ahora.

-Algo así, ya no vivo con mis padres para estar más cerca del ministerio, y ya sabes, más intimidad.

-Oh… ¿vives con alguien? – preguntó Remus confundido, lamentando haber entrado en detalles personales. Sin embargo, ella rió.

-No, me refería a espacio personal. No tengo novio, ni nada por el estilo. Como tu mismo dijiste... No queda tiempo para nada de eso.

Remus sonrió comprensivo.

-Ya encontrarás a alguien. Igual estás muy joven. Aunque no creo que te cueste encontrarlo.

Ella le sonrió y preguntó ladeando la cabeza con interés.

-¿Tú si estás con alguien?

-No. – negó rápidamente y evitando el contacto visual de repente – Estoy soltero.

-Oh… Bueno, la soltería tiene sus ventajas, y eres un hombre lo suficientemente maduro para no empezar una relación solo porque sí… – dijo la chica alzando su botella de cerveza – ¡Brindemos por la soltería conciente y decidida!

-¡Salud!

Chocaron ambas botellas en el aire. Nadie habría podido predecir que un tiempo después chocarían las copas de su brindis de boda.

* * *

_"Soy demasiado viejo, demasiado peligroso, demasiado pobre…"_

No eran excusas para salir del paso, no eran inventos suyos… Cuando había notado el interés en ella se había sentido halagado. Tanto tiempo después, tan demacrado, pobre, viejo y peligroso como era, no había esperado nunca que el interés de una joven tan radiante y llena de vida se fijara en él. Sin embargo, cuando la vio ya muy cerca suyo, se dio cuenta de que era una locura.

Más allá de una joven radiante, era una niña… Era la niña que corría tras un cachorro y chocaba con sus piernas. La pequeña que directamente le había dicho que era guapo, que le había pedido claramente que volviera a verla. No podía olvidar a esa pequeña graciosa y decidida que había conocido tantos años atrás…

Pero ella estaba empeñada en que olvidara. Ella, que conocía su edad, sus peligros, sus defectos, empleaba todas sus fuerzas en lograr su atención. En que los ojos cansados del licántropo se fijaran en la mujer que era, no en la niña que fue. Y eso la cansa, la desgasta y la hace sentir cada día que está luchando contra el tiempo y nunca podrá ganar.

¡La conoció siendo una niña, por Merlín! Era una niña dulce, vivaz, que le hacía reír. ¿Cómo quiere ella que se saque de la cabeza esa pequeña infante por la que no podía sentir más que ternura? ¿Cómo quiere que no se sienta culpable cuando se estremece al verla, cuando desea estar con ella?

Pero no puede evitarlo. De repente él se da cuenta que el beso en la mejilla no es suave e inocente, sino que quema y demanda. Se da cuenta de que no lo hace reír su infantilidad sino su cerebro vivaz y chispeante. Nota con horror como no solo ella busca su compañía, sino que él busca la de ella.

Es demasiado tarde cuando se da cuenta de que sus besos, mezcla de dulzura y pasión, dejan en un pasado lejano a la niña que corría tras un perro y chocaba con él. No era una niña ya, era una mujer quien temblaba en sus brazos. No era una niña quien tomaba el cuello de su camisa y con lágrimas en los ojos le señalaba lo idiota que había sido…

No, definitivamente, Nymphadora Tonks no era una niña cuando radiante le dio un sí.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti Biank! Que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños!!

Te quiere tu amiga, Sara.

Saludos desde Costa Rica a todos los que se animaron a leer este experimento-regalo. :D


End file.
